nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canary
LASER! Okay, so here's how are we going to measure enemy health in Canary? My guess is the number of seconds it takes to destroy them. Matacorn 23:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same. But one thing - who has a stopwatch? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I do, on my (purple!) watch. But I haven't gotten that far in Canary - studies have been piling up. Besides, that's like a two person job, especially if you're aiming for accuracy. Maybe they don't need to have a health section right now-you could just skip it or give an approximation or just a general term or something similar. There's probably a free stopwatch somewhere on the internet, if you just plugged those words into a search engine or something... =D : Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 06:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I came up with an alternate suggestion. We could take a picture of the laser bar when we kill an enemy. It's way easier, but it would be hard for me to do all of it (I am creating all the images for Canary right now). For now, we should just put "Laser" until we come up with a solution. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I don't know how taking pictures of lasers would help, but I just figured out that my iPod has a built in stopwatch. I'll try timing enemies. 04:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I am new to the wiki process, so I am not sure if I am "Talking" correctly. But I was thinking that you could use the point values for each alien. This way, the unit of health for an alien could be the point. However, I am not even sure if there are different point values for different aliens. --IUHoosiersFan :::That is how players are scored in the game, isn't it? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 05:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Some enemies have the same point score. I see I didn't describe my method correctly. What I suggested was someone kills the enemy with the laser, then, when the enemy dies, quickly take a picture of the Laser Bar in the game, the one that signifies how close the Laser Gun is to overheating. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : But how do you know if the player keeps on clicking the laser, giving it small intervals of time to cool down when killing an enemy? The health would be different from person to person. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Quite simply, do what scientists do; standardize the tests. *Make sure the bar begins empty. *Hold the mouse button for the full duration of the shot. *Then take a picture. You guys could probably make a longer, more in depth list than that, but I just want to add what I can. GG445 (talk) 02:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That was the same thing I suggested, except you kind of defined it more. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook comment Can anyone go to Nitrome's Facebook page and go to the Canary Facebook post (it's very close to the end of January), and get the URL for the comment that states that the Canary birds are based off real life Canaries? Facebook isn't allowing me to go any further past February 13th, and I don't have an account. -- 03:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::If you could give me a basic link I might be able to. I have a facebook account (which I never use). 14:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Nitrome's Facebook page. I believe you have to change the "Highlights" button at the top to "Posts by page", then just keep scrolling down the page. I remember I did it once, got as far back as 2010. -- 14:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think I got it: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=484916741593&set=a.417178241593.192713.208901711593&type=1. It's the first comment right below the post, right? 15:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks! -- 18:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The Conduit section This section about parallels between The Conduit and Canary (written by me of course), should it be removed? The game The Conduit was criticized for its poor story. Is it possible that Nitrome simply just used a whole bunch of stuff previously used by other people? Aliens attacking a certain location has been used for such a long time. Although I'm not sure how much stuff has used brain control aliens, something being set to explode and people having to evacuate was seen in a lot of movies (I think it has), although it could be a reference to Metroid where in close to every single game, after defeating a boss (generally the final), you have 3-5 minutes to get back to your ship before everything explodes. Although some person constantly asking you to join them has not been used much (I recall several video games with an unseen voice prompting you to do something contrary to your mission, but nothing such as join them), I'm not quite sure that justifies an entire section. So in short, I think the entire section relating to the game should be removed. -- 00:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I agree, the section should be removed. The article is about a game, not speculation on what it might have been based on. Unless Nitrome directly stated that The Conduit was an inspiration for the game, there should not be a section guessing about it. -- 02:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC)